Let's Skate Out with Me!
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Isogai benar-benar sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana jalan ceritanya, karena dia begitu terkesima melihat Raja Gypsy berbalut bandana merah itu bergerak penuh kehidupan. [#SariRoti #Korolympic]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei  
 **Yuuri on Ice** (c) Mitsurou Kubo

by **Esile the Raven** (id: 6197444)  
 _January 5th 2017_

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuma Isogai pekerja keras, semua bisa melihat itu begitu bertemu dengannya. Kendati ia ramah, berkarisma, ia bisa bercanda, namun ia selalu serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, ibunya cemas melihat putera sulungnya bangkit begitu cepat dan mengasumsikan tanggung jawab.

Anak itu sangat senang mengumpulkan uang, sangat gemar memasak, dan menawar-nawar barang. Di mana anak-anak lain memiliki hobi bermain video game, atau menggambar, merajut, bermain bola, berenang...Isogai menikmati pekerjaan rumah. Ibunya tidak cemas bahwa Isogai memaksakan diri menikmati semua itu, namun ia ingin Isogai memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa untuk dirinya sendiri selain mengurus keluarga. Isogai anak yang cerdas, berbakat, ia harusnya berkeliling dan melihat dunia, mempelajari banyak hal, bukan memerangkap diri dengan tanggung jawab kepala keluarga.

Jadi suatu hari, di tengah musim dingin yang cuacanya cukup menyenangkan, kedua adik Isogai menggantikan kakak mereka mencuci piring. Adik perempuannya menyuruhnya memakai syal yang tebal, dan bergegas menyusul ibu untuk berangkat. Isogai bingung, namun ia bergegas karena tidak mau membiarkan ibunya menunggu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada diskon di tengah musim dingin, supermarket yang mana?" Isogai bertanya dengan ceria ketika ia dan ibunya berjalan menuju jalan raya. Ibu tersenyum geli dan merangkul putera sulungnya dengan satu lengan.

"Rahasia~!"

"Waah, mungkin ada diskon pakaian, kita bisa beli sarung tangan baru, kan bu?"

Ibu hanya tertawa kecil. Anak berusia lima belas tahun ini keluar rumah dengan asumsi bahwa mereka mengejar diskon di supermarket. Menggemaskan, namun juga membuat wanita itu sedikit sedih.

Jalan raya kota itu tampak ramai karena dekorasi Natal, namun keramaian berpusat pada sebuah _rink_ lokal. Balon-balon melayang, terpaut di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu masuk geser otomatis. Anak-anak sampai orang dewasa memasuki tempat itu memegangi tiket warna-warni. Sebuah _billboard_ besar terpampang di atas rink; **Winter Wonderland Gypsy Dance on Ice!**

Isogai bingung ketika ibu mengarah ke bangunan itu, bukannya menyeberangi jalan menuju supermarket, dan akhirnya ia menyadari dua tiket di tangan ibunya.

Ia berhenti berjalan.

"Ibu, kapan tiket itu...?"

"Tenang saja, ini hadiah dari _tenchou_ karena beliau tidak bisa datang dengan istrinya. Ibu tidak menghabiskan uang untuk ini..."

Isogai merengut—anak ini sudah lama tidak merengut, mau tidak mau ibu terkejut juga. "Harusnya ibu mengajak adik-adikku saja, bukan aku. Aku bisa membereskan rumah."

"Yuuma!" ibu berseru, wajahnya sedih. Ia tahu, anaknya akan bersikap seperti ini, jadi ia menahan amarahnya. "Masa kau tidak mau menemani ibu bersenang-senang semalam ini saja?"

"Aku...tidak tertarik _Ice Show_ , bu. Ibu salah mengajak orang."

"Kita kan belum pernah lihat," ibu tertawa kecil dan menggandeng puteranya lagi. "Jangan merasa kau tidak seharusnya di sini, Yuuma. Kau sudah bekerja keras, kau pantas menikmati sesuatu yang baru! Ini...hadiah Natal dari ibu. Yuuma tidak suka?"

Isogai segera terbeliak dan menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan ia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi bersemu. Syukurlah, Isogai masih memiliki sisi anak-anak yang bisa gembira mendapat hadiah Natal.

Mereka mendapat duduk di bagian tengah. Zomboni masih melicinkan _rink_ , namun ada pemain sandiwara yang berpakaian _Gypsy_ meluncur di pinggir-pinggir rink membagian balon-balon kepada anak-anak kecil yang baru memasuki tempat itu. Isogai tetap saja teringat kedua adiknya di rumah. Saat ibunya melongok ke deret tempat duduk yang mirip seperti di stadion, Isogai mendekati salah satu Gypsy yang berada di pinggir rink dekatnya.

"Balon-balon itu gratis tidak?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang.

Gypsy satu itu tampak muda, lebih pendek dari Isogai, kulitnya kecokelatan, alisnya tebal dan sehitam matanya, tersenyum riang sekali pada Isogai yang juga tersenyum. Namun saat Isogai menyadari senyum riang itu juga tampak bingung, ia teringat bahwa semua pemain _Ice Show_ ini bukan orang Jepang. Jadi ia mengulang pertanyaan dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar.

Anak Gypsy itu tampak berbinar mendengar bahasa Inggrisnya yang nyaris tanpa aksen.

 _"_ _Ini untuk anak-anak~"_

 _"_ _Ah, itu...untuk adik-adikku. Tapi kalau tidak bisa, tidak masalah."_ Isogai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sudah berjalan mundur selangkah, namun performer riang itu menyambar ujung syalnya.

 _"_ _Tunggu! Akan kuberi kau balon nanti setelah pertunjukkan selesai, bagaimana? Daripada balonnya meledak saat kau menonton, bukan? Siapa namamu?"_

 _"_ _Yuuma Isogai,"_ Isogai menjawab lemas karena anak itu sangat bersemangat dan berbicara cepat, ia tidak sempat menolak.

 _"_ _Namaku Phichit Chulanont. Aku akan mencarimu nanti, jadi jangan buru-buru pulang, oke? Nah, tolong nikmati pertunjukan, ya~ Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!"_ Phichit tertawa dan meluncur pergi setelah melepas ujung syal Isogai.

Remaja berpucuk itu tersenyum lebar dan pergi menyusul ibunya di deret kursi mereka. Ia memang terlanjur bilang tidak tertarik _Ice Show_ , tapi setelah bertemu Phichit, mau tidak mau ia jadi duduk dengan gelisah, tidak sabar melihat apa sih yang mencengangkan soal ini.

~.X.~

Gypsy Dance on Ice adalah suatu drama kecil tentang dua bangsawan Kerajaan Perancis yang terpaksa hidup bersama serombongan orang-orang Gypsy. Ruangan itu redup, dan dalam kegelapan, para pemain sandiwara mulai meluncur ke atas es, dan para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan menyambut.

Pertunjukkan pun dimulai dan mereka berkenalan dengan seorang Raja yang bernama Viktor, karakter dramatis yang sangat bosan dan kesepian dengan orang-orang yang menginginkan tahtanya dan tidak bisa berteman dengannya dengan tulus. Ia meluncur begitu anggun, bergerak begitu menggoda saat ia bersandiwara di depan rakyatnya, namun ketika ia menari sendirian, Isogai yang tidak pernah melihat ballet pun bisa merasakan rasa kesepian Viktor.

Selanjutnya muncul pangeran muda, adik Viktor yang bernama Yuri, yang akan menjadi raja berikutnya, namun ia skeptis menerima tahta itu dari Viktor setelah melihat kakaknya. _Ice Dance_ pun dimulai, dengan Yuri dan Viktor menjadi pusat dari para pemain lain yang berdansa untuk menciptakan nuansa.

Cerita berlanjut dengan suatu _coup-d'etat_ , dan kedua bangsawan itu terpaksa melarikan diri dari Istana. Isogai mulai gelisah. Sejauh ini pertunjukkan sangat menyenangkan, dan berkat kemunculan Yuri dan karakter periang Viktor, anak-anak bisa menikmati pertunjukkan dan tertawa. Namun mata keemasan Isogai mencari.

Kedua Gypsy pertama muncul, namun bukan Phichit. Mereka berniat merampok Viktor dan Yuri dan meninggalkan keduanya dalam badai salju. Anak-anak langsung meminta-minta agar Viktor dan Yuri tidak ditinggal, agar mereka dikasihani.

Lalu, salah satu dari dua Gypsy itu tampaknya sangat lembut hati, tidak sampai hati meninggalkan keduanya di dalam badai. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan memanggil Raja Gypsy. Ruangan gelap sekali lagi, dan terdengar suara meluncur memasuki _rink_.

Musik kerajaan yang eksotis pun terdengar, dan lampu-lampu menjadi keemasan madu menciptakan nuansa yang mewah, dan di tengah-tengah _rink_ , di antara dua Gypsy dan di hadapan kedua bangsawan Perancis, Isogai melihatnya!

 _Phichit_!

Musik berhenti sejenak.

Phichit tersenyum, dan bergerak mengikuti pengisi suara, merentangkan tangannya dalam bentuk mempersembahkan diri, dan musik bermain lagi, menggelegar.

Pada saat itu Isogai benar-benar sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana jalan ceritanya, karena ia begitu terkesima melihat Raja Gypsy berbalut bandana merah itu bergerak dengan penuh kehidupan. Seakan menari di atas es bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah hal paling menyenangkan di seluruh dunia.

Ia sedikit-sedikit menyimak cerita saat Phichit tidak ada di atas es. Kedua bangsawan Perancis awalnya dipermainkan dan diolok-olok dengan cara yang membuat penonton tertawa namun iba. Lama-lama, mereka mulai akrab dengan rombongan itu dan memahami orang-orang yang selalu didiskriminasi oleh Kerajaan Perancis. Mempelajari kehidupan bebas. Yuri, karakter yang skeptis dan mudah marah, tertawa dan tersenyum, membuat para gadis dan anak-anak yang menonton menjerit. Saat Phichit meluncur masuk lagi, Isogai pun _blank_ , karena Phichit memulai _ice dance_ tarian rakyat Gypsy, memimpin di tengah, bandananya yang seperti _syal_ di kepala itu mengikuti putarannya, dan mereka semua bergerak sinkron, seperti kaleidoskop.

Musik yang gembira dan es yang dipenuhi warna yang bergerak hidup dan indah, ruangan itu penuh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan.

Mata keemasan Isogai berbinar melihat sang Raja Gypsy. Ia ingin berada di sana, di atas es. Ia ingin berdansa seperti itu dengan Phichit. Ia ingin bisa sebahagia itu.

Isogai ingin menjadi seorang _ice dancer_.

~.X.~

Dulu, saat ditanya, "Apa hobimu? Kau nonton serial ini tidak? Baca buku ini? Siapa penyanyi kesukaanmu?" Isogai akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang sangat relatif.

"Aku suka pekerjaan rumah, dan olahraga apa saja kalau diajak main. Aku nonton apa saja yang ada di televisi. Aku baca buku rekomendasi yang bagus. Penyanyi kesukaanku...aku suka musik yang enak didengar."

Dulu ia tidak punya sesuatu yang menjadi inti dirinya selain keluarga, pekerjaan rumah, _baito_.

Namun itu dulu.

Lima tahun berlalu, dan di sinilah dia, St. Petersburg, Baranovskaya Ballet House.

 _Shall we skate?_

 _You can stand like a feather on the ice_

 _Let yourself go with music, spinning round like a dice!_

"...Ai, Isogai..." separuh telinganya mendadak kehilangan musik. "ISOGAI!" Yuri Plisetsky membentak telinganya.

"Plisetsky, hai!"

"Jangan 'hai' aku! Latihan sudah dimulai, tolol...Astaga, _kau masih mendengarkan lagu itu_?" Yuri menyipitkan mata ketika mengenali lagu yang samar-samar terdengar dari _earphone_ yang tadi direnggutnya dari telinga Isogai.

"Latihan sudah dimulai—eh? Memangnya pembagian peran sudah dilakukan?"

"Tsk! Karena itu aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Aku akan menjadi Chef. Katsudon jadi pria misterius yang memberi _trading card_ ajaib. Viktor jadi guru bahasa Inggris Thai Kingdom."

Isogai gemetar, dan bergegas mendahului Yuri menuju ruang latihan. Ujung-ujung jarinya dingin.

Ini akan jadi pertunjukkan pertamanya. Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk sampai ke sini, dan terkadang ia masih merasa dirinya begitu egois. Seharusnya ia berada di Jepang. Seharusnya ia mulai membuka usaha dan memastikan keluarganya hidup cukup.

Tapi ia berada di Russia saat ini karena keluarganya telah meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Bagi kedua adiknya, ia adalah kakak terbaik, dan bagi ibunya, anak terbaik di dunia, dan mereka sama sekali tidak ingin Isogai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menanggung keluarga. Keluarga bukan beban, namun suatu ikatan yang memastikan bahwa seseorang tidak akan susah sendirian, suka atau pun tidak.

Di sinilah Isogai. _Ice show_ pertamanya. Dengan Phichit Chulanont, tak kurang-kurang.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar Plisetsky saking kerasnya jantungnya bedegup. Pertunjukkan pertamanya ditulis sendiri oleh Phichit. Isogai tahu ia sudah berusaha. Ia akan senang meskipun ia hanya akan jadi penari latar (dan itu bukanlah 'hanya', penari latar di atas es bukanlah hal mudah). Tapi mungkinkah, _mungkinkah_ ada secercah harapan...tiga dari karakter utama telah diambil.

Tersisa dua.

The King...

And the Skater.

Phichit tentu akan jadi salah satu dari dua itu.

Apakah ia boleh berharap bahwa ia bisa jadi salah satu dari dua itu juga dan berdansa langsung dengan Raja Gypsy?

"Yuuma!" Phichit menyapanya, merentangkan kedua tangan seakan menyambut; sapaan itu membuat semua mata memandangnya yang baru memasuki ruang latihan. Yuri menutup pintu di belakang mereka dengan kakinya. Phichit sudah menyeberang ruangan dan menyambar kedua tangan Isogai.

"Ayo kita bekerja sama! Pasti akan menyenangkan~" pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, menjabat dan mengayun-anyunkan tangannya ke atas ke bawah dengan girang.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu, ia sempat syok melihat pemuda semanis ini tiga tahun lebih tua darinya—Phichit tujuh senti lebih pendek darinya, wajahnya yang kecokelatan manis itu bersemu, senyumnya membuatnya teringat seekor hamster.

Isogai hampir tidak bisa bernapas ketika menyadari perkataan Phichit.

"Siapa sangka kita akan dapat peran utama, ya? Hahaha!"

"Aku dapat peran utama!?"

"Selamat, Isogai-kun," Yuuri Katsuki tersenyum padanya di belakang Phichit. "Aku sedang menggantikan Lilya. Kita harus mulai dengan koregrafi hari ini. Aku tahu kau masih baru dengan semua ini, tapi bisakah kami mengharapkan sikap profesionalmu dan kerjasama yang baik?"

"Tentu saja!" Isogai menjawab dengan senyum lebar, karena tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan dari memberikan yang terbaik dan membuat ini menjadi pertunjukkannya yang terbaik.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" Phichit tertawa dan menarik tangan Isogai, berjalan seperti kijang menuju pintu. "Ayo kita langsung latihan!"

"Phichit-kun! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke _ice rink_!"

"Tapi koreografinya?"

"Aih, aih, Yuuri-kun, kita sudah lama bekerja di industri ini dan kau tahu aku lebih senang berlatih adegan utama lebih dulu. Nah, ayo kita pergi sekarang, Yuuma." Phichit menutup pintu, membuat suara marah Yuri dan keluhan Yuuri tersumbat.

Isogai pikir ia tidak akan bisa tersenyum lebih lebar, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman itu ketika Phichit mengedipkan satu mata kepadanya dan berkata;

" _Shall we skate?"_

 _A thousand times yes!_

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Ini side-story dari fanfic crossover lain. Silakan anggap hubungan Phichit dan Yuuma sesuka hati!  
Authornya kampret, perannya king sama skater dirahasiain #duk

Kindly review if you have the time~

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
